


【授翻】Hold Me 拥我入怀

by wsyunyun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Era, Hugs, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsyunyun/pseuds/wsyunyun
Summary: 艾伦的拥抱是在归家后迎接他的那杯上好的焙茶，更是萧肃冬日里跃动着火光的温暖壁炉。





	【授翻】Hold Me 拥我入怀

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hold Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158756) by [sugarplumsenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarplumsenpai/pseuds/sugarplumsenpai). 

###  
艾伦的拥抱是在归家后迎接他的那杯上好的焙茶，更是萧肃冬日里跃动着火光的温暖壁炉。

拥抱事件始于他们一起经历的首次胜利远征。  
第一个历史性的拥抱，说起来跟“抱”字毫不相关。那仅仅是在利威尔肩上的一点轻触，他的手握住对方的手臂，在松开之前尽可能多的停了一会。  
那一夜他在马厩，衣服上叠加的汗渍与尘土和血迹混合，结成干巴巴的泥块。刀具像是围在腰间的铅块，引诱着他体力枯竭的身体下坠，弯膝躺倒在他的坐骑旁，那里的世界安静而和缓。这个棚子里没有无尽的征战，他也不再是被镀金的英雄——所谓的“人类最强”。他只是陪伴着自己小马驹的普通人——那个负责为她添食，揉弄她耳朵的人；那个精疲力尽，试图从她身上汲取温暖和慰藉的人。  
那晚他辗转难眠，不管怎样尝试或是变换睡姿都无济于事。利威尔早就清楚，自己合上眼睑只是为了感受静脉中奔流不息的焦虑，头脑里永远充斥着没完没了的烦躁。他通常会洗一个漫长的热水澡，为自己泡好茶，然后开始浏览文书，听着钟表的滴答声直到天光发白。  
“我们做到了，我的女孩，”他自言自语着，从口袋里拿出糖块举到对方凑近的、喷着热气的鼻前，并在对方咀嚼时将前额贴上她修长的脖颈，“你做得很好。”她熟悉的生命力像是隔绝恐惧的屏障，平静的哧气声则如同一根牵引他远离战场的长线。  
至少这次，他们全都活着回来了。  
身后响起了渐进的脚步声。他的直觉告诉身体来者是个朋友。那个朋友，密友，伙伴，知己。他的精神防护不起作用，利威尔任其沦陷，他没有转身。  
“利威尔？”艾伦出声道，他的声音如此的缺乏活力，利威尔甚至不用看就能知道对方眼下仿佛渗入肌肤的深色痕迹。他拖着沉重的靴子又迈进一步，之后便是那个轻触。  
艾伦贴近利威尔肩膀的手掌是温热的，修长的手指包裹住他酸痛的肌肉，既坚实又小心地紧了紧，以一个动作代替了无数不必要的字眼。利威尔点点头，感受一层冰霜自对方触碰的位置蔓延至脊柱，缓缓冻结了他的全身。  
在这件事过去后，利威尔认为自己当时肯定是累过头了，否则他绝不会允许这种事发生。他不记得说过什么，转身望进艾伦的眼睛，他甚至不记得自己真的有动过。利威尔能想起的全部就是下一刻二人之间的距离突然消失了，他被拉入一个怀抱，安心的气息软化了他遍布全身的警惕。  
“利威尔，”只此一声呼唤。  
而他太累了，甚至没想到要去抵抗。利威尔双手环住对方宽厚的脊背，指甲扣进他肮脏外套的僵硬布料中。他陷在艾伦舒适的胸口，没精力去关心二人的装置被挤得变形，皮带尴尬地勒紧他的骨头；也不在意阻在身体前空空如也的刀具箱，或是被他人看到他这般模样的可能。这般无力而脆弱的样子。他屈服在颈背处来回抚摸的温柔手指之下，怀抱他的强壮身躯则更令人无法抗拒。  
假如让他来形容一下此刻的感受，这就像是在归家后迎接他的那杯上好的焙茶，更是萧肃冬日里跃动着火光的温暖壁炉。若不是他已经没有力气去思考，这种想法早该惊得他怀疑人生。保持着这个姿势，利威尔允许自己在这已失去意义的时光中静静呼吸。  
二人结束这个拥抱后，艾伦看着他皱起眉头，嘴唇担心地抿紧，仔细地观察着利威尔的脸色。  
“你需要晚餐和睡眠，”盯着对方脸颊上的细线，利威尔抢在艾伦开口前说了共同台词。那痕迹如今像是新割的伤口，鼓胀着，呈现出一种愤怒的鲜红。  
艾伦对此建议报以一个颤抖的笑容，“以及一个热水澡。”  
利威尔的小马也赞同般地冲着他的耳朵喷出一团热气。利威尔感激般地抬手梳理她伸过来的脖颈。“我们都需要。”  
“我一会再过来。”艾伦主动提议。  
“可以，”利威尔回答道，他的手仍旧抚摸着马驹的鬃毛，目送艾伦离去。  
在太阳窥入地平线，向天空与地面播撒日光时，艾伦再次出现在利威尔的营房门口。他的头发还没干，在耳边和后颈处弯成湿漉漉的小卷，也就这样敲门进屋了。此刻他脸颊上的巨人纹路淡得只剩下粉色的痕迹，如同伤口上新生的肌肤般伸展着。  
艾伦将一个凹凸不平的小锡罐摆在桌子中央，面对着利威尔在沙发上坐下，然后在利威尔为他倒茶时伸手去够一打文件。“谢谢。”  
“奶酥饼干？”利威尔打开锡罐观察后问道。  
“啊是的。是我第二次去仲夏集市时捎回来的，它们上次尝起来还不错。要是早知道我们今天都能活着回来，我还会再带点巧克力。”  
利威尔哼了一声，沉浸在饼干天堂般的口感中，他感受到艾伦试图掩藏的微笑。轻轻推了一下罐子，长官发出无声的命令，而艾伦愉悦地叹了一口气，伸手拿了一块后又将它推回了桌子中央。  
只小心翼翼地咬了一小口，艾伦将余下的饼干放到他的茶碟上，舔干净粘在手指上的黄油味碎屑后拔开笔帽。利威尔递给他一瓶墨水。  
他们近乎静默地工作着，潦草地填写着文书，呼吸趋近同步。艾伦在进屋之前脱掉了靴子，时不时他套着袜子的双脚会无规律地敲击地板——对此利威尔了如指掌。如果他过会儿留下来下棋——今天，当然，这毫无疑问——艾伦会更深地依偎进沙发中，一只脚踩在坐垫上，在每次出棋之前专注地咬紧下唇。  
当艾伦合上笔帽时，夜晚已将房间浸得很暗了。他没精打采地靠在椅背上伸了个懒腰。“整整十一页。有时我会思考，那些顶头的官员一定是用这些作战报告来代替厕纸的。”  
利威尔就着他的茶杯哼气，喝干了茶水后将其放回桌上，之后发表了他的个人见解，“我怎么一点也不吃惊。”  
艾伦咧嘴笑了，从自己的茶碟里捡了块饼干塞进嘴里。“最后一块是您的了。我能再来点茶吗？”  
“我又加了些西番莲，”利威尔边填充墨水边回答道。他自己的失眠问题是无药可治了，但愿这种有镇定功效的草药能帮助艾伦在今晚睡个好觉。  
点点头，对方起身安静地溜进了利威尔的厨房。  
将墨水瓶的盖子拧好，利威尔静静倾听回荡在房间里那熟悉的声音。他甚至记不起艾伦第一次在他这过夜是什么时候了。就像无数其他的规矩一般，利威尔也将自己的底线定得很硬。造成如今情景的不仅仅是因为抵抗无效，更多则是艾伦想方设法让这看起来是个既有益无害，又合情合理的金点子。比如说远征过后的共享甜品（“我挺喜欢这些的。您也尝尝吧。”）又或是那个拥抱。利威尔还能感受到对方瘦长的手臂怀抱着自己；它们比之前的热水澡或是红茶更能温暖他冰冷疲惫的四肢。  
利威尔拨弄着壁炉的木柴，眼角瞥过艾伦的背影，他想知道自己能否再次体会到此刻的这种宁静。  
#  
第二个拥抱发生在他们接下来的远征归来后。返回墙壁内侧时，砸在他们身上的轻视与耻辱是显而易见的，尽管经历的惨重伤亡令这一切都变得稀松平常。他们比起早晨出发时损失了近乎一半的士兵。  
回到指挥部后，利威尔大部分时间都用来和他的小马驹待在一起，他揉弄她的耳朵，抚摸她的侧腹，以这种无声的方式将那些再不需要受难的名字一一告诉她。作为对她出色表现的奖励，利威尔又拿出一个糖块。  
抖抖耳朵，她将鼻子埋进他的掌心。她今天的几次快速反应救了利威尔的命，正如之前的无数次一样。利威尔静静地听她规律地一呼一吸，试着不去想那些无济于事的“如果…”。  
但当他拖着一身疲倦回到营房，急需一场热水澡和一杯甘菊热茶的安慰时，那些不受约束的想法终于将他压垮。艾伦正站在他门前等着，他已经清洗过自己，头发甚至还没有干，眼中没有泪水却闪着无助的微光，他紧紧握着布满凹痕的锡罐，用力到关节泛白。  
“如果在战死之前，我同样失去了他。”  
在利威尔用不稳的手打开门锁将二人放进屋前，艾伦只静静等在一旁。关门后，他甚至没先将饼干放下就一把抱住利威尔，双臂紧到令人难以呼吸。这一次有所不同的是，比起一个平静的拥抱，这更像是个寻求回抱的急切渴求。他无声的抽泣带得两人一起颤抖不止，滚烫的泪水滚落脸颊浸湿了利威尔的衣襟。锡罐坚硬的边缘硌进利威尔的肩胛，但利威尔对此视若无睹。  
艾伦在返程途中没有掉一滴眼泪，他面色阴沉，饱含敌视地直直瞪着他们，手攥成拳，眼中燃烧着暴怒，但他一言不发。而现在的他哭得那么厉害，仿佛在悼念整个世界——有时利威尔想知道他是否真的这样做过。  
好像只不过是肩膀更宽了些，人们就理所当然地认为它们可以承受更多悲痛，哪怕在这之前男孩已经被压得不堪重负。他的咆哮一直像是发自人类能体会的最深刻的痛苦；他的眼泪如同天幕崩裂，重重砸在他们身上；此刻他喉咙深处的呜咽则仿佛将利威尔一同击碎。又或者这是另外一种方法。有时候，艾伦看起来像是能通过自己的一举一动，表达着利威尔无法独自呈现的情绪，他在利威尔翘起嘴角时开怀大笑；在所处环境使利威尔表现出软化和无力时，对其表示友善；在利威尔一无所有之际，给予他一个温暖的怀抱。  
“艾伦，”利威尔开口。仍被一双令人窒息的臂膀环抱着，他伸出一只手，将五指插入艾伦的发间梳理着，找到他后颈处因悲伤而绷紧的肌肉，手指划着小圈地轻轻按摩那块肌肤，直到耳边的抽泣声渐渐淡去，开始小声地打起了嗝。  
艾伦闻起来像是肥皂和伤心的混合体，却有着破而后立的强大气息。  
“我在这儿。”  
艾伦吸吸鼻子放松了双臂。“我没事了。”他的声音听起来还带着水汽，语气里满是未散净的情绪。“奶酥饼干，”他拿出那个罐子，同时晃着打了个嗝。“这次是巧克力味的。”  
利威尔无视了对方的礼物，伸手拂去另一颗滑落艾伦削瘦脸颊的眼泪。最后一丝伴随对方许久的稚嫩痕迹早在上个冬季就永远的消失了，留下男子气概的下颌与坚定的面部线条。艾伦因这个抚摸缩了缩身子，他目不转睛地看着利威尔。  
利威尔这才意识到自己刚刚做了什么，他收回手，“我先清理一下自己。”  
艾伦点点头，主动拉开两人的距离，以便用袖子抹干净自己的脸，“对不起。”  
利威尔皱起眉头，摇摇脑袋，“你没什么需要抱歉的，给。”他递给对方自己的手帕。  
肿胀的翠色眼睛穿透最后一层绝望的细纱眨动不止，他望着利威尔，红着眼圈，睫毛被泪水粘成一簇一簇的，还时不时因打嗝而抽气。这画面本该是令人怜悯而同情的，但利威尔的心却抽痛着，想安抚对方的心情混合着一股莫名其妙的骄傲——他竟被给予如此深的信任——凝结在胸口。除去一次次变身时爆发出的愤怒，艾伦确保这几天来没人看到他任何外泄的情绪。  
再次点头，艾伦接过手帕并报以一个感激的微笑。“谢谢，”他说道，用手帕擦拭眼角与脸颊，最后深深地吸了一下鼻子。接着他指着利威尔的左臂，语气不容动摇地开口：“现在，让我看看您伤得怎么样。”  
“这不过是一处刮伤，”利威尔做着毫无意义的辩护。  
艾伦紧抿着嘴唇，右手已经扯开他破损外套的领口，于是利威尔放弃了抵抗。他脱掉背带和上衣，目光阴沉地注视着地板，尽全力让呼吸在艾伦手指拂过他伤口时保持平稳。  
艾伦的手指轻柔地盖住利威尔肩头隐隐作痛的伤痕，施加着温和而异常稳定的压力。他的手掌那么宽大，在这寒冷的秋天，对方的掌心是利威尔未生火营房中令人向往的唯一热源。  
利威尔至今还在询问自己，关于那个他不能过度深入探询的问题。他甚至不需要将其大声讲出来。利威尔唯一想要做的就是加重手下的力度，将手指再度埋入艾伦发丝间抚摸，或者放松身体，斜靠进艾伦强健的肩颈。但他没有，他什么也没做，保持沉默，直到另一轮落日将舞动的光影投在他的木地板上，被十月的微风搅动起阵阵涟漪。当他穿梭在春天的树林间时，满目的金棕色彩令利威尔不禁联想到艾伦的头发。  
对方的呼吸从他肩头划过，利威尔抑制住没有颤抖。  
“不需要缝合。”艾伦放开他的手臂，声音沙哑的说道。  
利威尔本就能告诉他这点。那些巨齿几乎没有碰到他的皮肤。伤口甚至没在流血，至少不再流血。  
“不过您应该消一下毒，”艾伦继续说道。“她差一点就咬住您了。”  
“哈，她也差点抓住你，那个令人作呕的混球，”利威尔低声发着牢骚。他还能嗅到在砍断后颈那一刻从巨人口中散发出的腐烂恶臭。  
“如果…”  
“我会在您洗澡时泡好茶，”艾伦突然转移话题。“还是洋甘菊？”  
目光投向浴室镜子里他处理伤口后的苍白身影，利威尔警告自己不要失控。他们都还活着，还在这里。这就足够了。  
镀银镜面中的疲惫眼眸冲他眨动着，评判着，发出冰冷的讥讽。他的胸口仍因失去艾伦强壮身躯的热度而疼痛，身体仿佛不受自己控制，同时心脏也随厨房传来的每一次细微声响想要背叛主人，跳出喉咙。  
将指尖扣进手臂的伤口中，利威尔合上眼睛。  
他陷得比自己所想要投入的深太多了。  
#  
第三次拥抱是个生日礼物。至少艾伦是这么说的。  
他在早晨敲响利威尔的房门，手里捧着一大束系着红丝带的纸盒子，羞涩地笑着——吓了利威尔一跳。  
“什么玩意儿？”利威尔抱着手臂问道。  
“呃...是韩吉告诉我的？”艾伦边解释边顺着房门打开的缝隙挤了进去。  
“嗤。不用猜也是她。”  
“为什么您之前没对我们讲过今天是您的生日？”艾伦问道。  
“因为我也不确定。”这是实话，就像利威尔不清楚他到底多大了一样，不过这些疑惑也替他省了不少麻烦。  
艾伦眯着眼睛扬起了脑袋，但很快便冷静了下来。“哦是这样啊，但不论如何，这是送给您的。”他递出那个包装精美的盒子。  
“还有别人知道这件事吗？”利威尔抱胸询问道。以往在生日当天他会被韩吉拽去酒馆，并在几小时后拖着醉成一摊的对方回到指挥部，以此表示庆祝。韩吉在几天前被派遣到密特拉斯王都，尽管那里持续的暴风雪可能会留她一阵，但利威尔也早该想到她会向某人，甚至某些人八卦自己生日的这件破事。  
艾伦耸耸肩，毫无心理负担地回答：“只有韩吉和我，我猜的。”  
利威尔闻言脸色稍许缓和，他接过了礼物，扯掉绸子般的缎带，拆开礼盒，之后眨眨眼——一条绣有小鸟标志的蓝色手帕静静躺在贺卡底下。他抬头望向艾伦。  
“我们出去采购清洁用品那天，当路过茶餐厅时，我见您一直盯着它看，然后我就想…也许…”他突然失语了，剩下的半截话语尴尬地吊在空气中。  
利威尔咽咽喉咙。他不能接受这件礼物，这太贵重了，但他也无法回拒。“你不该买下它。”利威尔说。  
艾伦又耸起肩膀。“我就是想买。您不喜欢吗？”他皱起眉头，“那个店主确信这条手帕是送礼的不二之选。”  
“重点不在这，”这简直牛头不对马嘴，利威尔争辩道。他就不会傻到拒绝大餐或是高级茶叶。长叹一口气，利威尔研究了一番那个精致的标志，接着再次与艾伦对视。“好吧，你先坐下。”  
茶叶的味道沁人心脾。经过烘焙的茶柄还很完好，颜色也没有过深，呈现出一种保养良好的老旧鞍皮般的色泽。冲泡过后，泡制的茶水透出琥珀色的光芒，随着蒸腾而出的热气散播一股温暖而舒适的香气。茶的味道尝起来也很是温和，但口感丰富，有一丝的清甜，而艾伦脸上浮现的惊喜笑颜甚至比茶本身更加沁人心脾。  
二人围坐在劈啪作响的壁炉旁边，窗外大雪呼啸，狂风紧贴着地面带起阵阵白浪，他们则在屋内在摆弄棋局的时光中喝光了一壶茶。  
“您真的不记得自己的生日了？”艾伦眼看着利威尔拿走了自己仅剩的骑士，开口道。  
“不记得，”利威尔回答，“只有模糊的印象。”  
松开咬着下唇的牙齿，艾伦皱起眉头。“那您怎么庆生？我是说在您加入兵团之前的。”  
“能活过生日那天就算是庆祝过了。”利威尔道，在艾伦的注视下轻耸右肩。  
一时间，无数复杂的表情闪过艾伦的脸庞，快得几乎让人难以一一分辨它们分别表现了怎样的情感。最终他点点头，接着再次咬住下唇，放在大腿的双手紧握成拳，将自己注意力拉回棋盘上。  
“我最美好的一段童年记忆就是来自妈妈曾亲手为我做的生日蛋糕，”他凝视着杯中平静的水面回忆道。“是个很小的巧克力蛋糕，只供我们四人享用——母亲，父亲，爱尔敏和我。”他的眉头蹙成一团，“直到现在我偶尔还能闻到那味道，这真奇怪，不是吗？”  
利威尔的目光从对方翠色的眼睛上剥离，他提起茶壶满上了艾伦的茶杯，接着是他自己的。“不，这一点也不奇怪。”  
艾伦笑了。  
直到现在我还能闻到你的气息，利威尔默念。你，你的汗水，你的力量，以及在你第一次拥我入怀时前襟上泥巴的味道；还有第二次拥抱时你的啜泣和眼泪的味道。如果在此刻与你相拥，那留给他的大概则是茶叶，火与关怀的味道吧。  
当他们结束这盘棋时，黑暗已经侵蚀了远方的天空。虽然今日外边的天气一直未摆脱过阴郁，但此刻若没有灯光窗外几乎伸手不见五指。  
“我该开始着手清理厨房的内务了。”艾伦在椅子上伸展着弯曲过久的后背，边说着边站起身来。“谢谢您的茶水。”  
“该道谢的是我。”利威尔回答，也起身送艾伦到门口。  
给双脚套上靴子，艾伦轻笑道：“我很愉快地发现茶尝起来也还不错。”  
“我们明天可以接着喝。”利威尔叠起手臂，扬起下巴点向窗外。“照这么看，我们在未来几天可能都要被大雪困在这里。这些茶叶要是不及时冲泡就会变质了。”  
艾伦闻言的笑容足以媲美夏季的烈阳。“我很乐意。”  
利威尔颔首，不论是因为他的茶叶，这惬意的一天，还是其他什么原因，他设法再次开口。“谢谢你今天的一切。”  
艾伦一怔，接着笑容越发柔软。“不客气，我的荣幸。”他眼中被闪烁的星子填满，下一刻，利威尔被对方削瘦的手臂轻柔地拉向自己怀中。  
在他大脑能反应并下达命令之前，利威尔的双臂已经回抱住艾伦，敞开胸口邀请对方加入。艾伦的身体温暖而强壮，他的鼻尖轻抵着利威尔的发顶，通过这点触碰利威尔知道艾伦仍在笑着。对方的手指在他的后颈和肩胛处摩擦着，轻柔地划着小圈。利威尔将脸埋进艾伦的胸口，上帝，他抱起来的感觉不能再好。  
艾伦深吸气然后呼气，接着再次吸气。“就让我偶尔也陪在您身边，好么？”  
这个请求是那样的微弱，它几乎是消失在利威尔的发间。他无法拒绝，甚至想不出任何可以回答的词汇。他从来没有像此刻这般迫切地想去亲吻一个人，就为了让艾伦闭上嘴巴或是让自己再在他怀里待久一点，利威尔再找不到其他理由。  
“生日快乐，利威尔。”艾伦喃喃着，双臂将怀中的人拥得更紧。  
利威尔感觉自己的心跳漏了一拍。  
艾伦闻起来是茶叶，火与爱的味道。  
“如果…”  
#  
自那日之后，他们之间的拥抱越发频繁起来。  
在训练结束后，艾伦会同以往一样跟着利威尔回到他的小队。不过现在的他有时会将利威尔抱在怀里，他们就维持这个姿势直到其中一人决定松手。  
这些触碰同时变得越发失去控制。利威尔的身体会顺从地靠在艾伦的胸口，随着他们的一次次更加亲密的相拥，利威尔对于艾伦的感受也愈发成瘾。  
经过几次的试验过后，利威尔认识到二人相处的最佳姿势是当他用手臂环住艾伦精瘦腰杆的时候。他手掌在艾伦背上的最佳安置点，头部倾斜的正确角度；能侧耳倾听艾伦心脏搏动，直到二人心跳节奏趋于一致的完美位置。他开始逐渐习惯艾伦的气息，一开始他还不承认自己被吸引的事实，但很快就不再掩饰，而是深呼吸，仔细品味，像个忍饥挨饿一周的难民突然得到一个成熟多汁的苹果那样着迷。  
作为回报，艾伦总是将头靠在利威尔头顶磨蹭，紧贴着对方的头发低声念他的名字，同时他显然在抚摸利威尔后背与脖颈这两件事间找到了平衡。  
艾伦的身躯似乎天生就是用来拥抱利威尔的。他如此的温暖，以至于利威尔在二人分开的那刻就会开始想念对方的温度，直到他再次靠在对方胸口。他惊觉自己竟梦到艾伦的心跳，不仅在白天二人依偎之时，也在夜里艾伦在他书桌前陪伴他时，那声音一直回荡在脑海中。甚至是当利威尔一人独处，面对一杯冷掉的茶水沉思时也不例外。  
他所表现出的在乎超出了自己的想象。比他一直想要或愚蠢祈祷得到的关注多得多。而问题在于，在又一个月的时间流逝后，利威尔不得不承认自己的这份情感确实存在，他再也不想错过第二次。更糟的是，他发现自己逐渐不能满足于二人现在的接触。  
在艾伦来到之前，利威尔能想到的与活人唯一的接触仅限于出于礼貌的握手，或是他的小马驹喷着鼻息来讨他手中糖块的触碰。利威尔告诉自己他不需要什么人来陪伴他，不需要某个特定的角色，他自己也能照顾好自己。毕竟，他足够强大；是众所周知的，所谓的人类最强。他不需要哪个人来抱抱他，来全心全意对他好，让他变得像康尼和萨沙一样做些多愁善感的蠢事；或者对他讲一些甜蜜的誓言——它们最终都会变成谎言。尽管艾伦的每一个拥抱都能勾起利威尔更多不可言说的想象：那些被禁的，出格而讽刺的幻想。而且这些似乎没糟到无药可救，同那些那些令人面红耳赤的画面比起来，这些幻想几乎称得上纯洁，尽管二者同样令他心中警铃大作。  
艾伦就睡在利威尔空出来的床位，他凌乱的发丝随意地铺洒在利威尔的枕头上。早茶时间他带着过夜的小胡茬傻乎乎地笑。喝过茶后他又躺回了床上，但这次多了一只挂在胸前的利威尔，艾伦用温热的指尖轻轻抚摸怀中人的后背，利威尔的心也随着他的动作一点点融化。在他们入睡之前，艾伦将利威尔的双手握在手心。而利威尔觉得自己像个老糊涂。  
他肯定是老糊涂了，也活的像个懦夫，因为自己从来不是第一个展开手臂的人。在整个冬去春来的过程中他一直在思考这件事。在二人之间，从来都是艾伦第一个伸手，并且每次都能找到恰到好处而不被打扰的时点：有几次是在马厩里，更多是在利威尔的办公室；一次是在周一，尽管利威尔在赴会前只剩两个小时的休息时间，他们还是在无人的走廊过了会二人世界；还有一回在屋顶，每当总部的高墙压抑得令人喘不过气，屋顶则是他们在傍晚幽会的地点。  
艾伦从未开口索求过更多，他从没跨过那条底线。他从没问过为什么利威尔不推开他，也不疑惑为何利威尔从来不主动抱他。这不公平。艾伦付出了这么多，他可能都不清楚利威尔从他给予的每个拥抱中得到了多少，但艾伦不求回报；而自己一直在索取，却从来没有回应过。  
他怎样值得艾伦这样的人对他倾注真心？  
#  
“再来点茶吗？”利威尔问道。  
艾伦揉着他因变身而留下红痕的眼睛，大大的打了个哈欠。“好的，谢谢。”他坐在椅子中动了动。  
然而利威尔已经起身，伸出一只手示意他老实待着。“我去倒。”他拿起棋盘边的空壶走进厨房。“你可以趁我烧水这段时间把棋盘整理好。”  
壁炉中的炭火已经燃烧殆尽，只偶尔会从碳灰中迸出几点火星，于是他在先添上两根木炭，然后才将水壶装满放在灶火上。他用余光瞥着身旁壁橱上一罐罐的茶叶，思索这壶水该泡什么合适；手指划过冰凉铁罐上褪色的标签，停在一张手绘小鸟上，他拿起罐子打开盖，惊讶地发现里边的茶叶消耗惊人。这罐茶叶几乎见底了，利威尔估计着大概只能再泡两壶。不出意外的话，这两壶的每一滴香醇他都会与艾伦同享。  
将定量的茶叶倒入滤网，他移步到灶台前，等待那壶水烧开。军队与春日第一片出芽的绿叶一同赶到，但当夜幕降临新芽便再蒙寒霜。这股寒流侵蚀着总部坚固的石壁，让冷风裹挟着雪花送来了春天的首位信使。利威尔的疲惫毫无好转迹象，他的肌肉颤抖地渴求着温暖，眼睑的每一次眨动都摩擦着酸痛的眼球。  
艾伦看起来也像具行尸走肉。经历了多日的繁重实验，他的睡眠质量格外的差，因此只要是他还撑得住并且在计划内，艾伦尽力保持清醒，以防身体被未来几日的疲劳击垮。利威尔不喜欢他这样，但艾伦对此置若罔闻，哪怕利威尔命令他到自己的卧室休息。利威尔宁可在夜晚不眠不休地守着艾伦也不愿看到他做些不顾后果的事。  
泡好茶后，利威尔用餐刀把储存的苹果切成小片。他将壶中的滤网拿掉，沥干每一滴珍贵的琥珀色液体，将食物装盘，接着回到艾伦身旁。艾伦已经重置了棋局并调转棋盘，在利威尔靠近时抬头望过来。  
“是苹果，”他笑了笑，叹息道。“太好了。”  
“我还有好多，所以快吃。”利威尔回答道，在满上二人的茶杯后入座。  
咀嚼着满满一嘴的水果，艾伦推进一步白棋。接着他注意到茶水的不同。“这杯该是您的茶。”  
“是我的又怎样，我想怎样处置它是我的事。”利威尔陈述着，也让黑棋跟进一步。  
艾伦身体一晃，浑身细胞都叫嚣着更多的睡眠。他清清喉咙笑道：“那谢谢您了。”  
利威尔皱起眉头。他希望艾伦能更好地照顾自己，但似乎利威尔也没在这方面当好榜样。  
一阵狂风吹的窗外的树飒飒作响，利威尔抑制住打冷战的欲望。  
“或许我们又会被暴风雪困在这里了，”艾伦巧妙地向利威尔表达了某些不能言说的现实。  
利威尔哼气。“和韩吉那个家伙一起？但愿雪快点停。”  
艾伦莞尔，没多说什么，伸手取了第二片苹果，边移动棋子边吞吃入肚。  
见他又开始揉眼睛，利威尔想知道比起那日在马厩第一次抱他时，对方的精神状态是否有所变化。艾伦还是活力十足，整日挂着一副笑脸。然而他的肩膀习惯性地紧绷着，他永远明亮的双眼中游荡的微光昭示着主人夜晚在遭受怎样可怕的噩梦。也许，不管清醒与否，如今的他还是有些远见的。他学会让已经经历的事情不再持续发酵，毕竟它们的势头锐不可当。但至少韩吉在一年前就发现寿命理论不过是走花溜水。  
然而这并没有让艾伦感到高兴，他对这条新闻的反应是愤怒和咆哮，为那些被谎言和欺骗所夺去生命的人感到愤慨。那天利威尔将艾伦带到森林里，任他肆意破坏训练道具，也不主动按下停止开关，直至男孩的身体因精力耗尽而倒下。利威尔全程站在树顶旁观，目不转睛地凝视着，一种释怀与理解的情绪令他的胃不断绞痛。  
感到有人用脚碰他，利威尔眨眨眼，将发散的思绪拉回现实。  
“来点苹果吗？”艾伦询问着，皱起的眉头传达着言下之意，“您还好吗？”  
“我很好。”利威尔回答，自己取了片苹果，又在棋盘上动了下棋子。  
一小时后，他又回到厨房补给被分食干净的果盘。接着另一小时悄悄走过，随后第三个小时也很快流逝，最终，那壶茶水也空了。  
艾伦的缺觉反应越发频繁，脸上消除不去的恼怒也逐渐加深，所以利威尔认为是时候来点巧克力调剂一下。“我马上回来，”他边解释着边离开棋局去往总部。  
当他从工作岗位上赶回来时，艾伦早就起身去清洁茶杯和茶壶，正在用毛巾擦干上面的水珠。他余光瞥见一小瓶奶油，在利威尔从储藏柜掏出一板巧克力后眯起眼睛笑了，累得没什么精力去抱怨自己白白担心对方好半天。  
“去烧壶水。”利威尔说道。  
艾伦利用利威尔切碎巧克力的间隙搅拌加热的奶油，他一次次地将食指伸进倒空的瓶子去刮瓶壁上残留的奶油，之后心满意足地叹息着，用舌头舔舐干净。  
“放点肉桂吗？”边将巧克力碎倒进锅里，利威尔边问道。  
艾伦伸手取来香料罐，厨房内弥漫着可可和香料令人舒心的香气，他翘起嘴角深深地呼吸着。  
他们站在厨房窗前慢慢品味着热可可，注视着窗外满目的雪白逐渐混入春的颜色。  
“这景色还挺美的，不是吗？”艾伦打破沉寂。“我小时候特别喜欢下雪天。当冬天到来，西甘希娜被的河流完全冻住时，我们就能在河面上滑冰了。”  
“嗯…”  
偶尔利威尔会思考，如果艾伦与自己分享属于对方的童年碎片，或许自己就能拥有一些凌驾于地下街回忆之上的青年记忆。这些记忆当然不是他曾经历的，但当艾伦亲口讲述时，利威尔也仿佛亲身体验过一般。利威尔眼前缓缓展开一幅画面，他能感受到冰雪呼啸着拂过脸庞，看见年幼的艾伦兴奋地遥指着远方冰封的奇景，迫切地想要学会滑冰却笨拙地摔倒，接着不服输地爬起来二次尝试。爱尔敏小心翼翼的在冰面不远处滑动，提示艾伦想要求成就不能着急。三笠如同冰面精灵般优美地旋转着，沉默的同时不忘关注着二人的最新动向。  
利威尔嗅着他氤氲着肉桂香气的可可，低头微笑。“谢谢，”他默念着，再次自私地接受了对方给予的所有美好。但这次至少他有热可可作为回礼。  
糖分与奶油似乎帮助艾伦从笼罩他的阴影中重新振作，但他还未卸下肩上的防备，嘴角的弧度也依旧冷酷。这本不应该出现，利威尔宁愿自己去承担这些煎熬，他想将它们从男孩身上彻底抹去，或者至少像艾伦曾对他做的那样，软化它们带来的痛苦。  
艾伦直立的身子猛地一晃，在他身侧倾斜又突然惊醒，差点打翻一杯热可可。对自己的行为深表不满，他沉下脸握紧马克杯，力度大到手指关节发白，似乎想以这种方式让自己暖和起来。  
过后利威尔将这归咎于他累昏了头，同时默默思索，尽管他憎恨自己失眠的毛病，这顽疾却给了他整个世界。但现在他没心情去想太多，他的直觉先行一步。  
放下手中喝了一半的可可，利威尔伸手将艾伦的杯子从他紧扣的手指间解救出来，并排放在自己杯子旁。皱起眉头看着对方，他握住对方手腕示意他转过身子，然后将自己嵌入对方怀里。  
偶尔也让我为你分担痛苦。  
在利威尔靠进来后，艾伦不安的颤抖蓦地止住了。他将鼻子埋在利威尔发间，深深地吸气，用力紧拥着对方——那是一种试图将二人融为一体的力度。  
“有我在。”利威尔低声道。  
艾伦的壁垒瞬间崩塌了，他放任自己现在利威尔的拥抱里，如溺水之人一般紧紧依附着对方，呼吸逐渐加深。此刻的他闻起来像是巧克力与肉桂，像干涸的血迹，也散发着希望与美好。那就是艾伦的味道。他脸颊贴着利威尔胸膛再次深呼吸，靠近利威尔耳廓的脉搏逐渐加速，手指一点点握紧，将对方的衬衫攒成一团。  
“我爱你。”他的嗓音沙哑不堪，却依旧柔软，庄重，明朗清晰。他吐露的文字勇敢，无畏，掷地有声，正如艾伦本人。它们听起来甚至不是在请求，只是个简单的声明。它们是瑰宝，是不能与他人共享的存在，因为这太过罕见也太过珍贵。  
“我也一样，”利威尔回答着，暗自咒骂自己紧涩的喉咙无法做出流利的表达。  
“棒极了。”艾伦更用力地环住利威尔，自胸口迸发出一阵无法抑制的轻笑，带动着二人一起颤抖。艾伦是利威尔所见第一个能对这三个字笑出声并令其闪闪发光的人。“棒极了，”他重复了一遍，接着俯下身子。  
艾伦微笑着，双手沿着腰线不断下滑最后停在利威尔臀上，拇指在腹部划着令人心痒的小圈。他阖上双眼，低下头用温暖柔软的唇畔去触碰利威尔右侧的太阳穴，轻轻摩擦对方的颧骨。  
胸口的皮肤泛起大片鸡皮疙瘩，一股带着刺痛感的电流在肌肤下流窜，利威尔勾住艾伦的后颈将他往下拉。艾伦自喉咙深处发出渴求的低吟，紧接着二人如野兽交颈般纠缠在一起，利威尔的手指深深插入艾伦的发间，艾伦则撕扯着利威尔的衣服，用下身更紧地挤压着对方。他们的鼻梁撞到了一起，唇齿依旧相依，然后艾伦错开一点，将头埋在利威尔颈间大口地汲取氧气，发出精疲力竭的笑声。  
利威尔抚弄着对方的头发，等待他平复呼吸。  
“你该去睡会觉，”在艾伦直起身后利威尔说道，手指描摹着对方眼下同自己相似的阴影。“你这样下去撑不到明天。”  
“我知道，”艾伦回答道，他嘴唇湿润，双眼满溢着爱慕，亮得惊人。“您也是。”  
利威尔打量着对方的眼睛，再度拉下对方的嘴唇吻住。  
艾伦的嘴唇既坚硬又柔软，舌头湿滑也火热得让人无法抗拒，它挑逗着利威尔的舌尖引诱对方来追逐，又逐渐慢下节奏，想要珍惜在一起的每一秒。艾伦叹息着，靠着他软下身子。艾伦的手覆在他腰后，指甲扣进尾骨之上的肌肤，然后沿着下摆滑进上衣内，柔软的指腹按揉着利威尔的肋骨。利威尔仰起头与他亲吻，享受着艾伦手间萦绕的热情所带来的快感，他迷失在艾伦的气息里，在他苦甜参半的味道中，在他的力度，他细小的喘息，以及宽厚手掌给予自己的爱抚中。他感觉自己仿佛飘在半空，无从着落却甘之如饴。  
利威尔不知道他们像这样站了多久。当他躺在艾伦怀里时，时间总是不按常理流逝；它们仿佛经过折叠和拉伸变成一股不可预测的能量。二人分开后，他全身都暖和过来，窗外的雪还在下，在深邃的春夜纷纷扬扬，而艾伦还在他身边，光彩夺人。  
“跟我来，”利威尔开口道。  
将两杯可可抛弃在操作台上，他们起身走进卧室，艾伦的手仅仅圈住利威尔的手掌。房门被二人甩在身后，掩上了一室的风景，艾伦拉过利威尔再次吻上对方的唇。  
利威尔将对方早已凌乱不堪的头发揉得更加蓬松，拽着对方的衬衣顺着手臂从头顶脱下，随意地将布片丢弃在床边的地板上，同时艾伦正忙着用手指去解他上衣的小扣子。利威尔帮忙将肩膀褪出领口，这样他就能在艾伦脱他衣服的同时将两人带到床上。  
他是什么时候沾到床面的？当利威尔将艾伦拉到自己上方时，身下柔软的床垫以及凉爽的被单感觉异常陌生。他震耳欲聋的心跳声在鼓膜里躁动着，五感延伸到很远的地方，让一切都更加明朗，也更加敏感强烈。他的皮肤因不安而发烫，近乎疼痛。  
艾伦温热的手掌抚过利威尔的身体，指尖勾勒着肌肉的线条，沿着伤疤游走，游荡到喉咙时停留在此——利威尔猛地抽气。无论它们经过哪里，都会留下一阵清凉，直到艾伦用唇畔给予的轻吻让那里再次燃起火热。  
“艾伦。”  
对利威尔来说，这近乎称得上可怕，让自己如此轻易地任人摆布。连与艾伦对视也令他胆怯，对方浓绿的眼眸注视着每一次细微的反应，专注的双眼等待着自己的默许并反馈给他“安全”的讯息。它们探究的目光仿佛化为实质的爱抚，不仅仅是落在利威尔身上，而是更深层次的，在他表层深处，激起那些从未有人见过的秘密。这令人疯狂，也令人沉醉。  
利威尔试图进行回礼，用他布满薄茧的手掌抚摸着对方颤抖的肌肉。他的指尖摩擦着艾伦下腹形状优美的半月形线条，瘙痒一般描摹着，引得艾伦不住地发笑；他的内心充斥着怜爱之情，在笑声中一点点缩紧。利威尔向上开拓着，拂过肋骨、锁骨，在艾伦发出一声鼓励般的“求您！”后，他粗糙的手掌滑进对方腰带之下。  
“是的，”艾伦呜咽着，“天，感谢上帝！”  
将自己脱得一丝不挂同样使他不安，这让他感到无所遁形，也脆弱不堪。但当艾伦凝视着他微笑，身体火热而大力地挤压着他时，二人都不由自主地低声呻吟，这点不安也就算不得什么了。  
“就是这样，”艾伦跪在床上，身体在他上空颤抖着，笑容逐渐扩大。他再次摆动腰腹，觉醒的欲望紧贴着利威尔的昂扬，接着是第三次，此刻利威尔的忧虑消散得一干二净，脑海里只有“这感觉真是棒极了”这一个想法。  
床单已成为他身下温暖的庇护所。木质的床架随着艾伦每一次美妙的摆动嘎吱作响，与他们急促的呼吸，轻喘和令人脸红心跳的耳语交织在一起。艾伦足够强壮，他的臀部紧致，腰背宽阔，利威尔汗湿的手指抓在上面再适合不过。他明媚的笑容如同引路灯，地心引力般不可抗拒，像火花点燃了利威尔每个神经末梢，直至他整个人欲火焚身。无数的悸动累计叠加得更多，是的，求你，更多…最终快感裹挟着疼痛席卷至利威尔体内每个角落，冲撞之下的他几乎化为齑粉。  
利威尔在边缘蹒跚拾步，在路的尽头他寻到了艾伦的眼睛。对方携安适与静美回望。就这样放手吧，将自己全部交给他，一切都会安然无恙。  
利威尔闭上双眼。  
#  
“我很抱歉，我这里没有润滑油。”事后利威尔一只手揽着艾伦的腰说道，他们的双腿以舒适的姿势交缠着，他的头枕在艾伦肩膀上。  
他们在回到床上前已经清洁过身体，并顺路解决掉那两杯早已冷透的可可，艾伦边将利威尔捞到胸前边嘀咕着“来日方长。”  
“我无所谓，”艾伦说道，贴着利威尔耳廓满足而柔软地哼哼着。他用手指梳理利威尔的头发，按摩着他的头皮。“我们可以备好后明天再来一发。”  
“嗯哼。”他被这场性事弄得筋疲力尽，也通体舒泰，事后沉重的倦怠感延伸到身体各处，经过艾伦拥抱和爱抚的加持变得越发强烈。“我们可以。”  
他温暖的手指来到利威尔的后颈，拨弄着那里短短的发茬。艾伦在他头顶翘起嘴角，“我简直等不及听你喊我的名字。”  
利威尔胸口传出抑制不住的哼笑，震得两个人一起摇晃。他伸出双臂抱紧艾伦，也不在意这姿势有多别扭，“自以为是的小鬼。”  
艾伦也不禁莞尔，埋在利威尔发间嗤笑着。“是，是。”他手上的动作越发温柔，在利威尔脊骨上宣誓主权般来回勾勒。“我们可以轮着来。不管怎么说，您的身体素质比我强太多了。”  
利威尔在艾伦颈窝间哼气，突然打了个冷战。还是很冷。  
“让我来。”艾伦扯过毯子盖在二人身上，在被单下继续手上的工作。这样好多了。  
艾伦暖极了。他的心跳充满生机，连随意的哈欠都无比真实。  
但这还不够。  
利威尔依偎得更近了些。  
艾伦在他眉间印下一个吻。“我就是想把您惯坏，这点您很清楚吧。”  
利威尔无言以对，只好啄了下对方的喉咙。“睡觉。”  
“遵命，士兵长。”  
下一秒，艾伦的呼吸变的深长，积蓄在肌肉间的紧张瞬间释放。他毫不设防，全心全意地信任着身边的人，缓缓进入梦乡。  
在黑暗中，利威尔眨眨眼睛，十分钦佩艾伦迅速入睡的能力。像亲近一般如此简单的事情，原来是化解艾伦梦魇的最佳方法吗？  
是守护，利威尔想他找到了答案，他更深地蜷进艾伦拥抱营造的庇护中。他可以带给艾伦守护。紧紧拥着对方，他平稳地呼吸，追随着艾伦的意识，逐渐飘远。


End file.
